The invention is based on a priority application EP 04291397.0 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a tool for stripping off a jacket from tubes or cables.
During installation of cables with an insulation jacket there is a need for stripping off the insulation jacket in order to be able to connect the surface of the conducting interior part of the cable (inner cable) to connectors or grounding couplers. Especially in the case of coaxial cables, it is important to strip off the insulation jacket entirely without damaging the outer conductor of the inner cable.
For this purpose, knives may be used. However, knives are inaccurate tools and may damage the inner cable. Several tools are available in order to circumvent this problem. However, they are complex and costly to produce.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,937 a tool for cutting insulation jackets from electrical cables is described, facilitating subsequent stripping of the insulation. The cutting tool is suitable for cutting the cable both axially and circumferentially. For this purpose, the tool comprises a handle rigidly affixed to the cable and an opposed, pivotally supported blade-and-handle assembly.
EP 0 990 929 A2 describes a method and an apparatus for stripping an outer jacket from a fiber optic cable. The apparatus comprises an upper and a lower cutting surface between which the fiber optic cable is disposed. The cutting surfaces cut through the circumference of the outer jacket.